Murderer 3 : Kill Confirmed
Murderer 3 : Kill Confirmed 'is the official sequel to Murderer and Murderer 2 made by PuffyMuffins. 'Update Notes 3/30/15 Alpha 0.1 : The First Seed - Game Released 3/31/15 Beta 1.0 : Sprouting Out - More Maps - More Gamemodes - More Features - More Fun! Version 1.0 : Knives Ready? - New Locked Map - New Gamemode - New Feature - Hidden Secrets Version 1.1 : The Bloodshed - New Gamemode : Infected - New Maps - New Secrets - New Feature 5/17/15 Version 1.2.1 : System Restart - New Map 5/23/15 Version 1.2.5 : System Restarted - New Maps - New Secrets - Hints to PvZ : Glitched's Sequel and PvZ : Glitched Season 9 - 10. - New Feature - New Glitch - New Gamemode 8/11/15 Version 1.50 : Mystery Update - New Maps - New Items - Secret Areas - Temple has been revamped - New Locked Map - Hints to a new Roleplay : 8_ _ _ ' _ - 2 Keys Hidden - Hidden Box Added Version 1.7 : Revived - New Maps - New Items - Secret Areas - Revamped Maps - More Locked Maps - New Gamemode : Revived - New DLC - Game Revamped for Nostalgia Week 'Maps' 'Mansion' A classic map from the first Murderer. Chill for a nice meal, and don't let the bed bugs bite... and don't let the Murderer kill too! 'Suburban Lands' Be in Suburbia! But watch out as a Murderer is on the loose! 'Temple' Meet the Tribe of the Ancient Plants! But each turn you make will cause traps to be activated. Keep in mind that a Murderer is there too! 'Dark Ages Castle' Chill with the Limited Map from the first Murderer! Like the Mansion, but in the Dark Ages! 'Shadow Land' The Murderer lives with the shadows, watch out for him! He can go invisible at any given moment. 'Caves' In the dark spooky caves, a Murderer lurks. 'Pumpkin Field' Choose the biggest one! 'Ancient Ruins' The Murderer is not present, but his instincts of killing innocents are still! As Murderer, activate traps that can crush our puny 'friends'. 'Phantom Zone' Ghost and Ghouls, and amongst them a Murderer. Which is which? Who is who? 'Memeville USA' The Murderer must use Troloportation, Shoop da Whoop, and many more Meme inspired ways to kill everyone! 'Fallen Kingdom' The Dark Ages Castle has crashed to the ground, but Murderers still lurk. 'The Blood Shed' Shed some blood in the blood shed! Or not, your choice. 'Glitchville' Survive the Glitches! And the murderer... 'Abandon Sewers' With water dripping here and there, they is no use in hiding anywhere. A murderer somewhere across the map, he will kill you jolly o' chap. 'Deteriorating Mall' A broken down version of The Mall. 'Cyber Space' Use wires to travel to various places on the map! 'Retro Room' Cue Atari "Boom" sound effect. Nostalgic Castle The Nostalgic Castle is full of old references to old things. Final Destination The best Super Smash Bros. map. 'The Mall :|LOCKED|:' Find the blueprints in the Deteriorating Mall 'Half Minute Heroes' :|LOCKED|: Kill 5 People in 30 seconds as Murderer. 'Matrix :|LOCKED|:' In the Temple, find the hidden lock spring. 'The House :|LOCKED|:' In the Mansion, find the secret library. Binding of Isaac :|LOCKED|: Kill Satan. The Basement :|LOCKED|: Kill Mom. 'Room of Secrets :|LOCKED|:' Unlock all of the Locked things in Murderer 3. 'Gamemodes' *'Sheriff Showdown - '''Everyone is a Sheriff! *'Murder Madness - Everyone is a Murderer! *'Sticks and Stones - '''Murderers VS. Sheriffs! *'Cold Killer - 'Freeze Tag! Murderer can freeze! No Sheriffs! *'Kill Confirmed - 'Murderer must pick up the plant/zombie's orb after death, or they risk that character being revived! *'Hide and Seek - 'Hide from the Murderer! No Sheriffs! *'Double Trouble - 'Two Murderers and Two Sheriffs! *'Infected - 'Survivors must endlessly kill respawning zombies, or they risk becoming one themselves. *'System Restart '- Every 30 seconds, the first person to have died is revived. *'Revived '- Players are able to revive each other. *'Master Mode :|LOCKED|: - 'Unlock by someone killing 25 Murderers as Sheriff. *'Godly Mode :|LOCKED|: - 'Unlock by finding a secret. 'Features *'Phantom Rays - '''Become a Phantom and travel through walls! *'Detective - 'Know who's who! *'Blood Donator - '??? *'Troloportation - 'Be able to teleport to any player, but you will be unable to move for 10 seconds! *'Shoop da Whoop - 'IMA CHARGIN MAI LAZARRR! Charge for 30 seconds, unleash in 1! *'Carp the Bait - 'Bait your enemies! They can't resist to kill Carp! *'MLG - '??? *'Ctrl Alt Del - 'See what or who's running with Task Manager. *'Bloodshed - 'Kill people in one hit! *'System Restart '- Everyone is Alive Again! *'Revived '- The Murderer gets a Second Life ''Achievements can be found here : Achievements Category:Puffys Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Mini-games